Roxanne Kane
Personality Roxanne is an out going girl and always lives life to the top. She is talented in many languges including Aribic, Ancient Greek and Egyption, Latin, German, English, Italian, French and Dutch. Roxy is a great girl to have as a friend and sure knows how to have a party(Like she has been told by many people). She is a person who will always be two steps ahead of her enemy and is cunning and intelagent and uses her wits to trick people. History Roxanne's dad is a famous actor who had it all. On a friend of his wedding Mark was the best man and the bridesmaid was Seshat. After the wedding the two of them got to know each other better and later fell in love. Mark and Seshat under the fake name Saphire stayed together for a few days later. On the last day Mark found a note from Seshat and was so upset he closed himself of from the world for a long time. After nine month's Mark found a baby girl and a note at his door step. It said that she was so upset when she had to leave and that the girl was his it also said that her name was Roxanne. Mark decided to raise his daughter as best as he could. Roxanne loved her dad so much and always asked him about her mum but he never awnsered that question. Mark got his daughter into the acting bussniss and Roxanne soon become a actress from the age of 4. This got monsters intrested in her and when it was her 12th birthday she got attacked by a monster and got severl wounds when out of no where her bestfriend saved her and told her they needed to go to Camp Giza quikely. Her bestfriend came with Roxanne to explain to Mark what was going on. Mark know about her being a demigod and told them to get in the car quikly. After a 2 hour drive they finely arrived at Camp. Her bestfriend gave her a dagger which can turn back into a neckless sort of as a welcome gift. Powers Offensive #Children of Sashat have the ability to read/write weapons or objects out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Sashat ability to read/write a miniature version of a living beings into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be Defensive #Children of Sashat can use probability to to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child #Children of Sashat can temporarily control the density and mass of an weapons, and equipment, since it can help immobilize or stop an opponent attack, or lighten the load of heavy object helping them move faster in a fight. Passive #Children of Seshat are extremely intelligent which allows them to think at various different levels at once and while multitasking. #Children of Seshat read and understand a person's history just by looking at or engaging in conversation with them. They will learn where they've been, what they've done in the past, and what lead up to them being with the user at that given point. #Children of Seshat can create buildings and other forms of architecture. Supplementary #Children of Seshat can control their own density and mass enabling them to walk through walls. #Children of Seshat can mentally imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of scribing tools. Counselor Only #Children of Seshat have the ability to travel back in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. Traits #Children of Seshat would make great writers, architect, accountant, and engineer #Children of seshat often find it easy to learn other languages. #Children of Seshat remembers absolutely everything that has occurred or learned. #Children of Seshat are gifted in math, and history. Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Head Counciler Category:Demigod Category:Rockgirl3 Category:Children of Seshat Category:Characters